1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image outputting apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus arranged to be capable of recording a plurality of images on a single sheet of printing paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has heretofore been practiced to record a plurality of images on one and the same sheet of printing paper. The conventional video printer machine or the conventional electrophotographic process type printer machine using a laser beam source has been arranged to carry out such printing by combining a plurality of images on a memory to form a composite image signal beforehand, to supply the composite image signal in a mass to the printer machine and to record the plurality of images on one sheet of printing paper through a printing process.
Therefore, the conventional image outputting apparatus has necessitated use of a memory of such a large capacity that permits storing an amount of image data for one sheet of printing paper according to the picture element resolution of the printing means. However, the use of such a memory has incurred an increase in size or complicated arrangement of the apparatus.
Further, it is also necessary to store the data on the memory by designating images one after another. In a case where images obtained from a VTR are to be outputted, for example, the printing work begins at a point of time when the designating work on all images is completed after a long process of designating images throughout a whole VTR tape. Therefore, the overall processing time of the apparatus has been affected by the conventional method.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an image outputting apparatus which is arranged to solve the problems of the prior art described above.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide an image outputting apparatus which is arranged to permit reduction in memory capacity. To attain this object, an image outputting apparatus arranged according to this invention as an embodiment thereof comprises reproduction means for reproducing moving images from a recording medium, the reproduction means including recording-medium transport means for transporting the recording medium, recording means capable of recording on a recording substance a predetermined image for one picture included in the moving images, the recording means including feeding means for feeding the recording substance, and control means for controlling the recording-medium transport means and the recording means in an interlocking manner, the control means being arranged to control the feeding means to feed the recording substance to a predetermined position so as to shift a recording position on the recording substance while controlling the recording-medium transport means to transport the recording medium to a predetermined position, and to cause the image for one picture to be recorded on the recording substance.
It is another object of this invention to provide an image outputting apparatus arranged to permit reduction in processing time. To attain that object an image outputting apparatus arranged as another embodiment of this invention comprises reproduction means for reproducing image signals, a memory capable of storing an image signal for one picture included in the reproduced image signals, recording means for recording on a recording substance an image corresponding to the image signal for one picture as a visible image, and control means for causing a plurality of images each for one picture to be recorded on the recording substance by controlling the reproduction means, the memory and the recording means in an interlocking manner, so as to repeatedly perform an operation of storing in the memory the image signal for one picture included in the image signals reproduced by the reproduction means, reading out from the memory the image signal for one picture stored in the memory and recording on the recording substance an image corresponding to the image signal for one picture.
These and other objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments thereof taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.